


A New Flower

by LadyBrooke



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Gardens, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Persephone crafted a new flower, a blend of herself and Aphrodite.Aphrodite wondered how none of the others see that Persephone was just as dangerous as Aphrodite herself.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	A New Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Come to my gardens this afternoon,” Persephone had said that morning, rising from the bed. “You have inspired a new flower, and I would like you to watch you enjoy it.”

Aphrodite had laughed then, picturing a yellow orchid with blue leaves, or a flowering bush that she could tease Persephone about until they ducked behind it and made love like they had the last time.

She had not pictured this. Persephone plucked a single flower from a stem and traced the flower over Aphrodite’s nude body until she panted, nipples hard where the flower brushed against them.

“Persephone,” Aphrodite cried out, breathing heavily. “What is this?”

“A new flower.” Persephone pulled the flower back.

Aphrodite was not sure if she should beg for its return or not, and settled instead for raising her own hand to cup her breasts, tracing the same path the flower had as she waited for Persephone to continue.

Persephone did, a blush on her face the same color as the roses in their garden and doubtless hiding the same sharpness as a rose hiding its thorns, though turned to better ends. “The pollen causes a rise in desire. I thought the flower would be the perfect blend of us.”

The others would think that was unexpectedly sweet. Aprhrodite herself thought it was dangerous, and compelling, and perhaps sweet in the way that the best dangers could be sweet. “And tell me, love, what you would have us do with it?”

“Breathe it in. Let it consume us, and let us fall into depths of passion the world has not seen before.” Persephone smiled, letting the flower fall against her chest.

Aphrodite did not respond with words. She pushed herself closer, kissing Persephone and feeling their nude bodies flush against one another. When Persephone seemed as aroused as Aphrodite was, Aphrodite pulled back and waited.

And then Persephone raised the flower to her lips again and blew.

At first, Aphrodite could not feel the difference.

Then it burned, racing through her veins as though she was not more than the most innocent maiden among mortals, unused to the pleasures of her flesh and bound to follow them. Persephone must have inhaled some of the pollen as well, eyes wide and skin flushed this time not with false innocence, but with pleasure as she claimed Aphrodite’s mouth again, demanding attention.

Attention Aphrodite was only too glad to give, seizing Persephone’s mouth and claiming it.

Neither of them ever wished to give in, to be the first to come, but this was Persephone’s garden and it obeyed her.

Aphrodite did not notice the veins growing, until they had already closed around her legs and arms, pulling her down to the ground. Persephone followed them, tongue and lips first making a path down Aphrodite’s neck, then to her breasts and further down her stomach, until she reached where she sought.

Aphrodite screamed. The pollen had consumed them both, and she lasted through one orgasm, then another, and another, until they blended together into a constant rush of pleasure. She could feel Persephone’s desperation too, and somehow managed to form words to make Persephone turn around so that she could pleasure her too. 

She could only imagine what they looked like, hips desperately moving as they both sought satisfaction they could not fully achieve but could only seek time after time.

And then it ended with one last burst of pleasure. They slumped towards one another, too exhausted to move from the garden, which grew a shady bower around them. Aphrodite tried to pull her thoughts together, but could only look between the flowers growing innocently on their vines and Persephone’s pleased expression. 

“Did you like the pollen?” Persephone muttered a moment later.

Aphrodite laughed and kissed her again. “The pollen is as great a pleasure as you.”


End file.
